1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a system, method, and computer program product for tracking and storing information of a human. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate generally to a system that can locate, track, and provide personal information about a human who has an implanted identification chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.